


just gals bein' pals

by toboldlygohoweverimprobable



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, and also a bit of a cockblock, mulder is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlygohoweverimprobable/pseuds/toboldlygohoweverimprobable
Summary: this is basically some pwp that actually MIGHT have some plot attached to it at some stage in the future because i know HOW they get here and where they're going i just have to write it. for now, have some sexually frustrated doctors fucking their attractive lab partner because their field partner (who they are in SO DEEP emotionally it's a problem) Will Not Objectify them.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Dana Scully, Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi (mentioned), Fox Mulder/Dana Scully (mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	just gals bein' pals

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,, my first ao3 fic. my first x files fic. my first crossover fic. my first wlw fic. my first,,,,, r-rated fic. please point out what you dont like so that next time i can make it better lmao. also i got kinda sick of writing it and didn't edit it so rip to you if you choose to read it.

The door to the basement swung open and Dana knew _exactly_ how her evening was going to go. The familiar click of steel-capped lab shoes against the new wooden floorboards became a sharp shuffle as Dana swung around and planted her hands firmly on Beverly’s chest, roughly shoving her back against the door that had swung shut behind her new labpartner. 

Beverly’s head had barely hit the wood of the door before Dana felt perfectly manicured nails embedding themselves right against her scalp, a yelp escaping her mouth as Beverly pulled her by the hair to switch their positions and slam Scully into the door a rush of pleasure coursing through her body as the lock clicked shut, while Beverly’s hand sent jolts of pleasure down her spine from the not-so-gentle tugging. The smug smirk pulling at Beverly’s subtly painted lips quickly disappeared as Dana sank her teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder through her lab coat, the fabric dampening in tandem with her underwear, the bite _right_ where Deanna’s hand had spent _hours_ resting earlier that day as Beverly had gone through the motions of an autopsy she knew would turn up inconclusive. That woman drove her _insane_ , her hot breath gently gliding over where Dana was now roughly dragging her teeth up her neck, stopping every few seconds to clamp down on the tendons in her neck. Groaning, Beverly jerked at Dana’s hair, twice, pulling her head at a sharp angle and eliciting a yelp followed by Dana’s nails raking down the back of her neck, her sharp, arousing touch just as infuriating as Deanna’s accidental gentle brush of fingers against the same place had been before she’d left the labs for the basement, praying Mulder had gone out for the evening. 

Dana had been horny all fucking day. Mulder hadn’t been any help, standing too close and keeping his hand constantly at the _lowest_ possible place he could reach on her back, with his stupid lower lip caught between his teeth. If Beverly hadn’t come to her, she had been planning on heading down to the morgue and taking her regardless of who was on the slab. That reminded her, as much as she enjoyed Beverly’s taller frame hunched over her, tugging her hair in a way that went straight to her already fiery core, what she really wanted to do was to have the FBI’s newest pathologist pinned beneath her on Mulder’s desk, to fuck her using nothing but her fingers until she was _shaking_ before getting to her knees and going down on her, and that wasn’t going to happen if Beverly kept pressing her against the door to the basement. 

  
Taking pointers from Beverly, Dana tangled her hand into her hair, wrapping it around her fist in a faux tender motion before _pulling_ in a way that had her head tilting backwards and the _loudest_ moan Dana had ever heard from her escaping the throat that was laid completely bare to her. Taking a moment to admire the red welts left from her teeth moments before, a brief flush of possessive pleasure rumbling through her small frame, Dana lost her momentary advantage as Beverly’s hands suddenly dropped from her hair to pull her skirt up around her hips and shove a thigh between hers. “ _Fuck_ , Beverly…” Dana felt her entire body jerk as Beverly ground up against her oversensitive clit through her underwear, pressing her even harder into the door. Dana could feel the rapid rise and fall of Beverly’s chest pressed against hers, her hot breaths damp against the sliver of chest accessible through the blouse she had partially undone in a failed attempt to seduce Mulder. The feel of Beverly’s teeth tugging at the skin of her clavicle more than made up for the lack of an objectifying male gaze. “So _wet_ for you, baby…” She mumbled, Beverly’s thigh undulating against her reminding her _exactly_ where she needed her. _Underneath me_.

“Shut up.” Growled Beverly, and Dana immediately attacked her lips, biting, and sucking with abandon.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She hissed, wrapping a hand around her throat and stepping forward as she pushed her back a few steps, barely keeping a millimetre between their lips, the feeling of control the action gave her sending a thrill through her body. The hooded look she gave her had Dana’s free hand fumbling with Beverly’s belt, the other hand tensing around her neck lightly, the slightest _hint_ of something harder, of something much more likely to be successful in getting their colleagues out of their heads and their fingers inside each other. 

“Are you going to fuck around with breathplay all evening or am I going to have to go home and take care of my… _situation_ by myself?” Beverly’s voice was breathy as her hand glided down towards the waistband of her own lace panties, just managing to slip between the open fabric of her suit pants before Dana’s small hand grabbed her wrist with an unpredictable strength and she pressed herself against her, forcing them both towards Mulder’s desk. 

One sharp shove and Dana had Beverly flat on her back on a desk she’d had more than one fantasy about, hands pinned above her head, putting her on display- and what a display she made. Dana licked her bottom lip, slowly, before biting it a little. “I think I’ll do what I want, Agent Crusher.” Taking both of her wrists in one hand, Dana dragged the nail of her forefinger down Beverly’s neck, stopping at the collar of her shirt, admiring how Beverly arched against her hold on her wrists, how she gasped at the cold touch of Dana’s fingertip to the hollow at the base of her neck. 

“Are you going to make me do _everything_ myself?” Beverly tugged at her wrists, squirming on top of the desk, sending half-printed photocopies from Mulder’s malfunctioning printer fluttering to the floor. 

Leaning down, Dana pressed her pelvis against Beverly’s crotch, grinding her hip right against her clothed cunt. Instead of getting to watch Beverly throw her head back with a groan like she usually did after that move, Dana found a steel capped toe digging into her left hip, while another leg wrapped around her back, pulling in the opposite direction. She briefly let go of Beverly’s wrist in order to slam her hands down on the desk to fight the motion, but she wound up with a lapful of one pissed off Beverly Crusher. 

_Jesus, she’s hot._ Her chest was heaving beneath her dark blue shirt, her lab coat was trapped halfway down her arms, her hair was wild and sticking to her face above her eyes, which were focused on Dana’s own panting mouth. Her weight in Dana’s lap felt delicious, and as much as she wanted to eventually get around to absolutely railing the gorgeous doctor, she took a moment to thoroughly enjoy the way her thighs bracketed her hips. Running her hands up and down Beverly’s thighs, she watched as she ran the tip of her tongue just along the inside of her lip, and dragged a shaking hand through her rugged hair. “Rough day in the office, Dana?” Her words were nonchalant, but her voice had a tremor in it and a roughness that sent a jolt of desire through Dana, and had her lunge forward to kiss her, but a single-handed shove to the sternum sent her back against the desk, having caught her off guard. 

Dana smirked and arched upwards, the top buttons of her shirt she’d undone a few hours before Mulder had gone home in an underhand move to get him to oogle her parting in a way she knew made her tits look _fantastic_ . “Not as rough as I’m hoping this afternoon will be.”, she purred, giving Beverly her best bedroom eyes. Mulder hadn’t spared so much as a glance at her cleavage, being the respectful colleague he was, but Beverly had no qualms on that front, going insofar as reaching down to briefly cup her through her shirt before sliding her hands down her sides and underneath her bunched-up skirt, her warm touch like fire against Dana’s colder skin. Dana began to writhe about on the desk, making it impossible for Beverly to get her hand between her thighs. Ever the problem solver, one of her hands flew up to Dana’s neck and pressed her back down into the hard wood. Dana’s smirk briefly turned to a gasp as her eyes rolled lightly back into her head, the feeling of Beverly’s well-kempt nails digging into the sides of her throat enough to drive her completely wild with lust. Beverly was _everywhere_ , one of her hands pushing her panties to the side, the other squeezing at her neck just enough to make breathing difficult, her breath shifting her own hair to brush against Dana’s face as she leaned in to lick from her ear to the underside of her chin, claiming her. Dana could hear their heavy breaths mingling in the room, and heard her own low groan ring around the office as she felt Beverly slide two fingers inside her. “ _Fuck,_ Bev…” Her voice was tight as she tried to press herself down onto her, and she could feel a needy whine creep up her throat when Beverly gave her throat a warning squeeze.

“We go at _my_ pace, Dana.” 

As much as the feeling of Beverly fingering her, of the heel of her hand grinding into her clit was driving Dana out of her mind with pleasure, that was not what she’d had in mind for that evening. Remembering how Beverly had tasted when she’d come over to her flat on Monday evening, Dana began to scrabble at Beverly’s shirt,her hands slipping everytime she curled her fingers _just_ right, making Dana gasp loud enough for her to hope the corridor to the basement was as empty as it usually was. She could feel herself getting close, really fucking close, when Beverly decided that was the time to reach down and sink her teeth into her neck right at her pulse point. Dana gave a semi-silent scream as she felt capillaries burst and her orgasm tore through her, her legs shaking from their position around Beverly’s waist. “Beverly!” She yelped, her breath shuddering, her fingers clawing at her back through her shirt, underneath her lab coat. _God, I needed that_. Beverly’s fingers slowed and she eased up on the pressure of her hand, but she continued to curl her fingers in the way she knew sent muscle spasms down her lower back. “Fuck, hold on, give me a minute babe.” She was breathless, but that didn’t stop her from formulating her plan to get Beverly strewn across the desk so she could go down on her. She reached up to cup Beverly’s face and sat up to kiss her slowly, tongue teasing at the seam of her lips before sliding in slowly. Beverly groaned, Dana began to unbutton her shirt. 

Beverly broke away, chuckling lightly as she grabbed Dana’s hands and pinned them to the edge of the desk either side of her hips. “You first, I think.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Dana ran her foot up the inseam of Beverly’s suit pants, holding eye contact as she watched Beverly’s pupils dilate. She looked flushed, delicious. Dana bit her lower lip again. “Oh, you do, do you?” She purred, the toe of her shoe resting against her crotch. Still playing with her lip, hyper-aware of Beverly’s eyes fixed on the motion, Dana sat up straighter, opening her own shirt slowly and letting it fall open. Wrapping the leg not busy gently stroking her through her pants around the small of her back, Dana pressed her chest against Beverly’s fully-clothed one, deliberately bringing her mouth close to her ear, breathing heavily enough to disturb the fiery flyaways closest to her lips. “How does that feel?” Her voice was a low rumble as she suddenly dug her kitten heel into her lower back, forcing her more firmly onto her softly gyrating foot. 

Beverly’s short gasp was hugely arousing and Dana wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees there and then, but Beverly’s arms bracketing her to the desk were impeding that plan. Although, if the lack of stability in those arms was anything to go by, Dana wouldn’t have much more work to do to get her underneath her. 

Taking advantage of Beverly’s distraction, Dana hurried to open her blouse, fingers surprisingly co-operative so soon after her orgasm. As she deliberately let her nails scratch Beverly’s breastbone as she undid the buttons keeping her breasts from view, Beverly let out an unconscious, breathy curse. “ _Fuck_ me…” She groaned, and Scully’s eyes were fixed as her flushed chest heaved. 

“We’re in the office, do you think I just keep a strap on to hand in my nine-to-five, Beverly?” Scully had caught one of Beverly’s nipples between her forefinger and thumb through her unfairly practical bra, and Beverly was almost driven to distraction with the sensation of her shortly cropped and carefully filed nails against her skin through the fabric. 

“Well now, _Dana_ …” Beverly was trying to keep up with their verbal repertoire, but Scully could see her eyes were clouded with a haze of lust, her disorientation only increasing when Dana couldn’t resist pressing her thumb against her lower lip. Beverly’s tongue gave a gentle flick over the tip of her thumb, a playful spark lighting up her heavy gaze. “What you may or may not do to or with Mulder is none of my business-” 

The feel of the desk digging into her lower back with Dana’s smaller frame pressed up against her front left Beverly completely unguarded. She knew Dana was strong, logically. Of course she was, how many doors had Beverly born witness to her kicking open? What she hadn’t known was that strength could be used against her. What she _absolutely_ hadn’t known was exactly how _hot_ being manhandled by a woman over half a foot shorter than her would be. As the sensation of being physically shoved into a semi-reclined position against the desk by Dana’s perfect, tiny hands began to catch up to her, Beverly could feel the throbbing between her legs suddenly becoming more urgent, and the way Dana’s breasts were pressed against her front did nothing to help distract from that sensation. 

When Scully dropped to her knees, pulling her suit pants down as she went, Beverly let her arms buckle, dropping to her elbows and throwing her head back with a low groan. “That’s it, Dana.” She could feel Dana’s breath panting hotly over the thin fabric of her panties, just millimeters from where Beverly _needed_ her to be. Burying her fingers in the hair at the crown of Dana’s head, Beverly resisted the urge to shove her forward, having enough wits about her to recall the _torture_ Dana had put her through last time she’d tried such a forward approach. She hadn’t put her tongue _near_ her folds for half an hour, and Beverly was _so close_ already. It was then Scully’s nose carefully bumped against her clothed clit, sending a cascade of sensation through Beverly’s whole body, arching her back and tearing a squeaky cry from her throat. Just as her hips began to jut toward Dana’s face, she withdrew, leaning back on her hunkers. Beverly could barely look at her, hair tousled obscenely, blouse opened just enough for Beverly to see how her earlier ministrations had caused one of her tits to slip out of its cup. Her skirt was bunched up to such a degree that it revealed the tops of her smooth thighs, starkly contrasted with the red scratch marks decorating them. Her lidded gaze and sultry smirk were the last straw after that intense visual, and Beverly grabbed her chin, lifting her gaze to growl: “Eat me out, Dana, and make it quick if you want another orgasm before heading home.” 

She’d expected Dana to toy with her a little longer, given the intensity of their earlier back-and-forth. What she hadn’t expected was for Dana to pull her panties aside with two fingers before sliding two fingers deep inside her and running her tongue from where her knuckles met Beverly’s core to the apex of her folds, before dipping back down _exactly_ where she needed to be. 

Now she was doing as she was told, she was _relentless._ Beverly’s climax was building fast, Dana’s deft tongue flicking at her clit mercilessly, her fingers _pounding_ into her opening, filling the office with the slick sounds of Beverly’s arousal, which culminated in Dana carefully drawing her bundle of nerves between her tongue and her upper teeth, which hit Beverly so hard that she was surprised to find herself lying on her back on Mulder’s desk, her shirt still undone, with Dana still kneeling in front of her, a smug smile on her face.

A smile which disappeared faster than Beverly could blink as the sound of the door to the basement swinging open filled the loaded silence. “Scully, I figured you’d still be-” A pause, where Beverly’s stomach felt like it was lined with lead. “Dr.Crusher, are you alright?” 

Beverly choked back a laugh. There she was, practically naked on his desk, Scully’s lipstick stains speckling her skin, and still shaking from the most intense orgasm she’d had in months, and the FBI’s finest psychologist thought she’d been getting a medical examination from his partner. How he explained Scully’s kneeling position between her spread legs, she didn’t know, but at least he had the sense to avert his gaze. “Everything is just fine, Agent Mulder. I was feeling a little tense and just thought I’d ask Dana to give me a thorough going over.” 

Scully stood, her usual professional expression deliciously juxtaposed with her almost-half open blouse. “I think I’ve done all I can for you here, Beverly, but I have more _supplies_ back at my place, if you think you have any more tension that needs relieving.”

Before she could come up with a response, Mulder piped up again, still staring fixedly at the infamous ‘I Want To Believe’ poster: “Some time with friends might actually do some good for all of us, how about the two of you come over to my place for a movie? I’ll call around, see if I can get Deanna and the Lone Gunmen onboard?”

Beverly was becoming well-versed in the language of Scully’s eyerolls, and she figured if Mulder knew how many of the ones he caused were different variations of ‘Sexually Frustrated’, he’d probably be insufferably proud. 


End file.
